Sasageyou
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Naruto merupakan Inspektur baru di Divisi 1 Biro Keamanan umum ia merupakan junior dari Shimotsuki yang menjadi Inspektur sebelum Naruto jadi bagaimanakan Naruto dan Divisinya menghabisi kejahatan


Sasageyou

Desclaimer:naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto  
Physcho pass bukanlah buatan saya  
Highschool dxd buatan Ichie Ishibumi  
Inou Batle Nichijou bukanlah buatan saya  
Serta anime lain disini bukan lah buatan saya

Summary:Sybil System adalah System dimana hukum mereka memakai teknologi untuk menghabisi para penjahat/membuat para penjahat bertobat

Warning:OOC,Gaje,Garing,DLL

Opening:Ultra Tower Kibou No uta

Chapter 1 Starts

Dibawah Rintik Hujan yang cukup deras,terlihatlah seorang pria berumur 20 tahun berambut kuning dengan tiga garis dipipinya berjalan santai menuju sebuah tenda tempat para biro kepolisian umum berada

"apakah Anda Inspektur Shimotsuki?"tanya Pria itu dengan nada santai kepada seorang wanita yang tingginya lebih pendek dibanding dirinya

"Benar,berarti anda Inspektur baru,Namikaze Naruto kah?"tanya Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Pria berambut kuning itu

"ya,saya Inspektur baru disini"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Shimotsuki

"maaf,dihari pertama mu bekerja kau harus langsung terjun ke lapangan untuk mengadili Seseorang"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Tenang saja,ini adalah tugas bukan?"ujar Naruto santai kepada Shimotsuki

"Bagus,itulah yang ingin ku dengar,bacalah buku ini aku sedang malas menjelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan"Ujar Shimotsuki melemparkan sebuah buku Note kepada Naruto

"Pemalas"batin naruto menatap Shimotsuki yang sedang menegak kopi(Bukan anggur) miliknya

Lalu Naruto mulai membaca semuanya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Inspektur,apa itu Dominator,apa itu Sybil System,dll

"baiklah aku sudah membaca semua apa yang tertulis disini,jadi bisa kita mulai melakukan penyelidikan pada kasus ini?"tanya Naruto kepada Shimotsuki dengan nada datar

"Baiklah ambillah Dominator mu,dan selagi menunggu akan ku jelaskan tentang kasus ini"ujar Shimotsuki menyuruh Naruto mengambil Dominator yang berada didepannya

"Baiklah"Ujar Naruto lalu ia mengambil Dominator dan

"Memulai….."tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah kotak pesan didepan Naruto dan hanya Naruto yang bisa melihatnya

"Eh?"Naruto cukup heran dengan hal ini

"Tenang saja ketika kita memegang dominator,kita akan seperti memainkan game FPS"ujar Shimotsuki santai melihat tingkah Naruto yang cukup kaget

"Masuk…. Namikaze Naruto…Inspektur biro keamanan umum…..anda adalah pemilik sah…gunakan dengan baik" itulah yang tertulis selanjutnya dengan suara yang terngiang di telinga Naruto

"Ah benar" Ujar Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan memegang Dominator di tangannya

"Sambil menunggu para penegak,akan ku jelaskan kasus kali ini"ujar Shimotsuki santai mulai mengambil alih perhatian

"Seorang pemilik hotel melaporkan orang yang pemilik kamar di apertementnya,awalnya pemilik hotel itu melihat wc dan air di kamar itu rusak,tapi pemilik kamar itu tetap santai dan tidak melaporkan kerusakan,jadi pemilik apertement itu meminta kita untuk menyelidiki ini"Ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada santai kepada Naruto

"pemilik kamarnya siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Shimotsuki

"Izumi Masamune,dan Adiknya Izumi Sagiri"ujar Shimotsuki santai sambil mencoba mengisi kembali cangkirnya karena Kopinya sudah habis tadi

"Hmm saya rasa ini cukup menarik,baiklah ayo kita selesaikan ini dan segera ke tempat biro keamanan umum untuk menulis laporan lalu pulang"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai sambil mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

Yaitu Handphonenya yang bergambar musang ekor 9 dengan ganas

"terserah kau saja"ujar Shimotsuki dengan santai sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi

*Wuing Wuing Wiung Wiung*

Lalu datanglah sebuah mobil box besar dengan tulisan Police dan diikuti oleh drone yang bergerak sendiri

"Para penegak sudah datang lebih baik kita segera menyelidiki TKP"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada santai

Lalu keluar dari mobil box itu empat orang penegak dengan Dominator ditangan mereka dan jaket kulit yang mereka kenakan

"para penegak inilah salah satu atasan baru kalian" Ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada datar kepada para penegak

Banyak reaksi yang berbeda-beda dari semua Penegak yang berada disini

"Ginoza,Azazel kalian berdua ikutlah bersama Naruto menuju TKP,dan laporkan segala kejanggalan yang berada disana"Ujar Shimotsuki memerintahkan pria berambut hitam dengan berambut hitam setengah kuning

"baiklah Inspektur Shimotsuki kami pergi dulu"ujar Naruto dengan santai lalu iapun berjalan santai menuju apertement tempat tinggal Izumi Masamune,karena jaraknya hanya beberapa meter saja

*Bersama Naruto*

Dengan santai Naruto berjalan menuju Apertement itu

"Ah Inspektur-san apa kau sudah mengerti tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanya Ginoza dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"untuk itu kita bisa mencari petunjuk lalu membantu Shimotsuki-san untuk memecahkan kasus ini bukan?"ujar Naruto santai kepada Ginoza

"Pemikiran yang bagus"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai kepada Naruto dan Ginoza

"Sudah lah kita sudah sampai disini" Ujar naruto sambil menunjuk gedung Apertement itu

Apertement yang memiliki lima lantai dengan beberapa puluh kamar yang sudah terhuni dan beberapa yang belum terhuni

Ketika memasuki lobby Naruto pun bertemu dengan pemilik dari Apertement ini

"ah biro keamanan umum,bisakah kalian menyeldiki tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Izumi-san,kami merasa ada yang janggal dengan mereka,karena selama dua bulan terakhir mereka tidak melakukan peneguran terhadap air yang sedikit"ujar Pemilik apertement itu dengan santai

"baiklah"Ujar Naruto santai kepada Pemilik Apertement itu

"Dimana kamar milik Izumi-san?"tanya Azazel kepada Pemilik Apertement itu

"Di lantai 3 kamar nomor 35"ujar Pemilik apertement itu serius

"baiklah kami akan segera kesana"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius lalu bergegaslah ia menuju lantai dan kamar yang disebutkan oleh pemilik apertement tadi

Dengan santai ia menggesekkan kartu kepolisian miliknya untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci elektronik

"kami dari biro keamanan umum,ada yang ingin kami tanyakan"ujar Naruto santai sambil membuka pintu

Dan tidak ada orang didalam,tempatnya sepi hanya ada computer,laptop,tv lcd,lemari,serta ac yang memang menjadi fasilitas apertement ini

"Apa tidak ada orang disini?"tanya Naruto sambil memasuki kamar Apertement orang tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu

"hmm terlihat sedikit aneh tempat ini"ujar Ginoza sambil memandangi apertement ini dengan nada serius

"Ya kesannya cukup mewah,tapi bukannya kita harus mencari bukti?"tanya Azazel sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange

Sambil meneliti pandangan yang berada disekitarnya ia tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan kejadian ini

"Drone priksa dibawah tempat tidur,dan kamar mandi ada apa"Ujar Naruto memerintah drone-drone untuk memeriksa beberapa tempat yang cukup terlihat asing

"Ada dua kantong plastic ditemukan,didalam kamar mandi"ujar Drone yang memeriksa kamar mandi

"bagus akan kulihat"ujar Naruto,sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat apakah benar ada kantong plastic didalam kamar mandi itu

"Ginoza apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"tanya Azazel yang sejak tadi hanya membaca buku bersampul orange miliknya

"Setidaknya periksa tempat-tempat yang menurut mu mencurigakan"ujar Ginoza dengan nada santai kepada Azazel

"baiklah aku akan memeriksa komputernya"Ujar Azazel sambil menyalakan computer milik Masamune Izumi

"Ah Dipasword"batin Azazel menggerutu melihat tampilan untuk memasukan password

"Ah dia pasti menyembunyikan Video Porno miliknya disini sepertinya"ujar Azazel dengan wajah mupengnya kembali lagi

"itulah yang membuat Phsyco pass milikmu menjadi keruh Azazel"ujar Ginoza sambil geleng-geleng atas perlakuan dari Azazel

"jangan salahkan aku dong,sifat ku memang sudah begini"Ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Ginoza dengan efek bayang-bayang yang membuatnya menjadi sedikit keren

"belagak keren juga gak ngaruh Azazel"ujar Ginoza dengan nada santai

"Hoeek" tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara orang yang tengah muntah didalam kamar mandi

"ada apa Inspektur?"tanya Ginoza mendengar suara muntah dari dalam kamar mandi

"Apa-apaan ini"ujar Naruto menatap hal mengerikan didepannya

"kedua tangan,kedua kaki,kedua telinga,dan mata yang tercongkel satu,ini mengerikan sekali untuk pembunuhan"ujar Naruto melihat bagian-bagian tubuh manusia yang terlihat oleh mata didepan

"mengerikan sekali"ujar Ginoza melihat apa yang menjadi isi dari kantongan plastic itu

"kau periksa yang ini,aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat hal yang lebih parah dari ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Ginoza dengan nada serius

"Mungkin warna ku hampir berawan sekarang"ujar Naruto santai dengan apa yang terjadi ini

"baiklah Aku sudah berhasil masuk"ujar Azazel dengan nada santai sambil melihat Avataryang digunakan oleh Izumi Masamune

"Oh Avatarnya adalah Revo"Ujar Azazel melihat karakternya adalah sebuah buku

"Hmm apa yang kau temukan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada santai melihat Azazel sepertinya menemukan sebuah hal yang cukup menarik ini

"Inspektur ini adalah organ tubuh dari orang yang dibunuh dengan cara kejam seperti ini"ujar Ginoza sambil membawa kantongan itu kepada Naruto

"hmm kita akan mengirim datanya ke lab penelitian informasi,sementara kalau organ tubuhnya kita serahkan ke lab penelitian organ tubuh"ujar Naruto santai kepada Ginoza

"baiklah mari kembali ke kantor"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai dan saat ia beranjak keluar

"Kami menemukan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di bawah tempat tidur"ujar sebuah Drone yang tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu

"tempat tidur?,Satu orang dari kalian segera lah periksa kolong tempat tidur"ujar Naruto menyuruh Ginoza/Azazel untuk memeriksanya

"aku saja"Ujar Ginoza sambil mencoba mendorong tempat tidur itu

"baiklah aku akan melacak apa yang menjadi identitas orang yang tinggal disini"ujar Azazel yang masih didepan computer dari Masamune

*Sreeet*

Tempat tidur itu berhasil dibuka dengan cepat tanpa kesulitan

Lalu terlihatlah sebuah lubang yang menganga besar dan didalam lubang itu ada mayat seorang anak perempuan berumur kurang lebih 14 tahun dengan rambut silver dan topeng meruru ditambah dengan jaket berwarna hijau

"Kita identifikasi dulu mayat ini"ujar Ginoza kepada naruto dengan nada serius

"Baiklah kalau begitu"lalu Naruto mengarahkan Dominatornya kearah Anak perempuan itu

"bodoh,dia itu sudah tewas jadi tidak mungkin dominator bekerja padanya"ujar Ginoza meledek Naruto dengan nada datar

"Tck" Naruto hanya bisa mendecih kesal kepada Ginoza

"sudahlah Azazel,bisa kau cari identitas anak perempuan ini?"ujar Ginoza kepada Azazel dengan nada serius

"Baik,akan ku coba"lalu Azazel dengan cepat mencoba segala hal yang berada di computer itu

"Ah ini,"ujar Azazel menemukannya disebuah file internet

"Izumi Sagiri….Umur 14 tahun…adik tiri dari Izumi Masamune"ujar Azazel membacakan profile yang didapatkannya dengan cepat

"Hmm adik tiri.. kalau begitu potongan mayat itu pasti adalah Izumi Masamune..bisa dipastikan mereka dibantai oleh seseorang"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

" lagi aku baru menyadari bahwa apertement ini tidak dilengkapi oleh cctv jadi ini adalah salah satu tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk berbuat jahat"ujar Ginoza membenarkan perkataan dari Naruto

"tapi tunggu..masih ada kemungkinan bahwa Izumi masamune lah pelakunya"ujar Azazel tiba-tiba dengan nada serius

"Apa kemungkinannya?"tanya Naruto kepada Azazel disertai anggukan dari Ginoza

"kemungkinannya adalah potongan tubuh itu belum tentu punya Izumi Masamune..bisa jadi saja itu milik orang lain yang disembunyikan oleh Izumi Masamune"ujar Azazel serius kepada Naruto dan Ginoza

"Jadi akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan pelaku ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"jadi bagaimana?apa kita melanjutkannya menuju lab penelitian informasi dan lab penelitian organ? Atau kita masih akan memeriksanya sekali lagi?"tanya Ginoza pada Naruto disertai anggukan Azazel

"jika masih ada tempat yang belum kita selidiki maka kita harus menyelidikinya dulu"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

*Kring Kring*

Tiba-tiba gelang ditangan Naruto aktif menunjukkan ada panggilan dari seseorang

"Inspektur Shimotsuki kah?"tanya Azazel melihat Naruto

"ya benar aku akan berbicara sebentar"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Ginoza dan Azazel

"HN"

"ya ada apa Inspektur Shimotsuki?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Yang menelponnya

"kami menemukan mayat seseorang dengan buku yang dibuat oleh Izumi Masamune"Ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"Bisa kau identifikasi mayat siapa itu?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Shimotsuki

"Sudah,Muramasa Senju umur 21 tahun pekerjaan perusahaan yang sama dengan Izumi Masamune"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius

"Mura..masa Sen..ju?"tiba-tiba serasa dunia Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba

*Flashback*(2 hari sebelumnya)

" _Ne Naru-chan" panggil Muramasa dengan nada santai kepada Naruto_

" _Ada apa Muramasa Nee-chan?"Tanya Naruto sambil melihat terus kopian berkasnya dan saat ini ia sedang harap-harap cemas bagaimanakah jika ia tidak berhasil untuk masuk kedalam Biro keamanan umum yang terkenal itu?_

" _Jika kau berhasil masuk kedalam Biro Keamanan Umum maka Nee-chan akan membuat sebuah Novel bersama Teman Nee-chan tentang dirimu Naru-chan"Ujar Muramasa dengan nada lembut kepada Naruto_

" _Dengar itu Naruto,Nee-chan mu itu berharap padamu supaya kau masuk loh"ujar Kushina dengan nada menggoda Naruto sehingga harap-harap cemas Naruto bisa hilang_

" _Mou Kaa-san apa Kaa-san mu kuadukan pada Tou-san sehingga Tou-san menghukum Kaa-san"Ujar Naruto ngambek tiba-tiba_

" _Naruto tidak baik calon inspektur Biro keamanan umum ngambek kayak anak kecil loh"Ujar Muramasa disertai anggukan dari Kushina_

" _Oh Ya Muramasa bagaimana keadaan Kaa-chan mu Tsunade Nee-chan?"tanya Kushina dengan nada santai kepada Muramasa dengan nada santai_

" _Ah Kaa-san sangat sehat,tapi sering mabuk-mabukan walau tidak pernah terlibat dengan polisi sih"ujar Muramasa dengan nada santai kepada Kushina_

" _Ah memang begitu Nee-chan"Ujar Kushina sedikit tersenyum hambar kepada Muramasa_

" _Oh Kaa-chan apa hubungan Kaa-chan dengan Tsunade Baa-san? Karena marga kalian berbeda jadi aku heran dan ingin terus menanyakan hal ini tapi sering lupa"ujar naruto dengan nada santai kepada Kushina_

" _Ah dia itu kakak sepupu ku Naru-chan"Ujar Kushina disertai anggukan Muramasa_

" _baiklah Naru-chan,Kushina Baa-san aku pulang dulu"Ujar Muramasa santai kepada Kushina dan Naruto_

" _Jika aku berhasil masuk,maka hilangkan Sufiks Chan pada Nama ku dan buatlah Novel yang kau janjikan yah Muramasa Nee-chan"ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat_

" _Kenapa aku harus menghilangkan sufiks chan pada nama mu? Kan itu imut"ujar Muramasa heran kepada Naruto_

" _karena aku hanya beda satu tahun dari mu Nee-chan"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai_

" _oh baiklah aku akan memanggil mu Inspektur Namikaze ketika kau berhasil masuk kedalam Biro keamanan umum"ujar Muramasa sambil tersenyum_

" _hahaha Naruto saja Nee-chan"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai kepada Muramasa_

" _hum baiklah kalau begitu,berjuanglah Naru-chan"ujar Muramasa lalu ia pulang_

 _*Flashback Off*_

Naruto mengingat bagaimana hari-hari terakhirnya ketika ia bertemu dengan Muramasa Nee-chan nya dan bagaimana mereka bersenda gurau ketika bersama

"Nee-chan"tiba-tiba Naruto menitik kan air mata mendengar kabar yang membuat hatinya sangat berduka

"Inspektur?"panggil Ginoza dengan nada heran melihat Naruto yang sedang menangis

"Kita akan kembali ke kantor"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"saya minta kau kembali ke kantor Inspektur Namikaze"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto namun Naruto tidak merespon sama sekali

Karena merasa sedikit janggal Ginoza memutuskan mengarahkan dominatornya pada Naruto untuk melihat apakah warna/Koefisien Criminal Naruto meningkat

"Namikaze Naruto…Inspektur….Koefisien Cryminal 67 bukan Target penegak"itulah yang ia lihat

"Inspektur setelah dari sini segera lah menuju Psikolog untuk memulihkan mental anda"ujar Ginoza dengan nada santai lalu pergilah mereka dari sana menuju kantor Biro keamanan dengan menggunakan Mobil yang ternyata sudah dipesan Ginoza

Selama perjalanan Naruto hanya murung dan menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar kabar bahwa Nee-chan nya sudah tewas akibat pembunuhan yang dilaksanakan

"Aku akan mengadili orang yang membunuh Nee-chan"tiba-tiba Naruto berkata demikian dengan nada serius dan sedikit murka

"Inspektur izinkan aku memeriksa Pshyco Pass mu"ujar Azazel sambil mengarahkan Dominatornya kearah Naruto

"Namikaze Naruto….Inspektur…Koefisien Cryminal 34 bukan target penegak" itulah yang Azazel lihat

"Inspektur kita akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat"Ujar Azazel memandang Naruto dengan wajah serius

"Ginoza segeralah ke kantor kita akan segera ke ruang lab untuk mengidentifikasi organ tubuh milik siapakah ini"Ujar Naruto dengan nada serius sambil memegang dua kantongan plastic

"baik"lalu mereka bertiga pergi menuju kantor untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini

Selama perjalanan ini pun kembali hening tanpa ada yang berbicara seakan asik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa ingin diganggu oleh orang lain

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena mereka akhirnya berhasil mencapai kantor dengan cepat tanpa hambatan apapun

Mereka dari divisi satu dengan cepat pergi menuju lab penelitian organ untuk meneliti organ milik siapakah itu?

Karena didalam kedua kantongan itu tidak ada kepala yang menjadi pemilik bagian-bagian tubuh itu

"benar-benar merepotkan"ujar Azazel malas melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Sungguh jalan milik biro keamanan umum adalah jalan berdarah yang memang sudah ditakdirkan bagi organisasi yang melindungi masyarakatnya dan hukumnya

Naruto kini sudah berada di lab itu untuk melihat punya siapakah itu?

Ando Jully(baca Jurai) adalah seorang dokter dengan Koefisien Criminal diatas 150 diapun menjadi dokter disini untuk membedah dna membuat informasi tentang organ-organ milik siapakah itu

"Docter Ando Jully(baca Jurai) bagaimana apakah anda mempunyai data tentang siapa pemilik organ tubuh ini?"tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin sedingin besi

"benar aku sudah melihatnya,organ tubuh ini milik Yamada Emily seorang yang dekat dengan Izumi Masamune"ujar Ando dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"berarti ini sudah jelas hanya satu orang yang membunuh mereka"ujar Naruto menatap ke angkasa

"Hm?"Ando merasa heran dengan kelakuan Naruto ini

"satu orang… hanya dialah yang memiliki kemungkinan paling besar untuk melakukan ini,yaitu Izumi Masamune sendiri"Ujar Naruto serius dan bisa dipastikan Naruto kini tengah marah

Namun dalam batas wajar kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah menjadi penegak sekarang

"Baiklah Ando aku pergi dulu keruang lab penelitian informasi"ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada Ando

Lalu pergilah ia dari sana dengan membawa bukti yang cukup kuat untuk mengejar Izumi Masamune

Ketika ia sampai di tempat lab penelitian informasi maka terlihatlah disana sudah ada seluruh anggota divisi satu berkumpul

"Inspektur Namikaze siapa yang menjadi pemilik bagian-bagian tubuh itu?"tanya Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"dia adalah yamada Emily salah satu rekan dari Izumi Masamune"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius

"berarti ini semua berkaitan dengan Masamune yah?"tanya Karanumori yang memang sudah ada disana sejak jaman bahela

"benar apalagi Izumi masamune saja yang belum terlihat bisa jadi ia adalah pelaku dari semua ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada seluruh anggota divisi satu

"hei hal itu belum tentu benar,bisa jadi ada orang yang sengaja melakukan ini"ujar Ginoza mencoba menentang hal itu

"Tapi jika memang benar harusnya masamune sudah melaporkannya pada kita atau mayatnya sudah kita temuka"ujar Naruto bersikeras bahwa izumi Masamune adalah pelaku yang sebenarnya

"baiklah jiak kita mencari rekam jejak masamune terakhir"ujar karanumori dengan nada santai sambil mencari-cari tentang rekam jejak Izumi Masamune

Waktu yang diperlukan tidak terlalu lama akhirnya Karanumori berhasil menemukan rekam jejak milik Izumi Masamune

"rekam jejak terakhirnya adalah dua bulan yang lalu Izumi Masamune berada di Chiyoda kemudian ia tidak kembali"ujar karanumori sambil membelalakkan matanya

"dua bulan lalu?"naruto sangat heran kali ini ada apa,kenapa dua bulan lalu,jika hal itu benar maka tidak mungkin dialah yang membunuh Muramasa

"benar ini adalah rekam jejaknya terakhir"ujar karanumori menunjukkannya di monitor

"apa-apaan ini,kita seperti dipermainkan oleh pelaku kalau seperti ini"ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal

"benar tapi kita harus memikirkan apa yang kita lupakan"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

Tiba-tiba Ginoza melebarkan matanya tanda ia berhasil mencapai sebuah kesimpulan dari pemikirannya

Tapi dengan cepat ia segera menggelengkannya entah apa yang ia pikirkan hanya Tuhan dan Author yang mengetahuinya

*Suihsih*

Tiba-tiba hp naruto berbunyi dengan keras diantara mereka

"wah Naruto masih memiliki benda antic seperti HP,ku kira tidak ada orang lagi yang memilikinya"ujar Kanzaki Tomoyo yang merupakan anggota penegak dari Divisi satu

"hmm,benar,karena Hp ini support terhadap seluruh kartu ditambah yang baru-baru ini keluar maka ini cukup berguna"ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan HPnya

Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Ayahnya Naruto

"Naruto,aku mendengar kasus pertama mu sepertinya cukup berat maka aku akan meringankan beban mu dengan satu kata petunjuk untuk kasus mu itu,yaitu saudara"itulah isi pesan dari Minato yang merupakan ayah dari naruto

Naruto yang melihat pesan itu mengeryit heran apa maksudnya dengan Saudara?,inilah yang kau dapat jika punya ayah pecinta puzzle kau harus terus memecahkan teka-teki dari ayah mu

"hei naruto ayah mu itu apa pekerjaannya?"tanya Tomoyo dengan nada heran kepada Naruto menatap Naruto sedang melihat HP nya

"Dia adalah CEO dari Kurokaze Company yang bekerja sama dengan Sybil system dalam membuat Dominator"ujar naruto dengan nada serius kepada mereka semua

"whoa hebat"ujar Tomoyo kagum dengan pekerjaan dari ayah Naruto

"karanumori-san bisa kau priksa saudara dari masing-masing…"

"Divisi satu saya Inspektur dari Divisi empat mendapatkan seorang mayat yang diduga adalah salah satu korban dari kasus kalian"ujar seorang inspektur tiba-tiba di monitor lab itu

"hei darimana kau tahu kami disini?"tanya azazel heran kepada Inspektur itu

"hmm aku memeriksa tempat kalian dulu baru aku menghubungi kalian"ujar Inspektur itu

"Hm baiklah kalau apa yang kau lihat bisa menjadi korban kasus kami?"tanya Shimotsuki dengan nada heran kepada Inspektur itu

"saya menemukan mayat dari izumi Masamune"ujar Inspektur itu dengan nada serius

"Bisa kau ambilkan gambarnya?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Inspektur itu

"baik"lalu dengan cepat foto izumi masamune yang tewas terlihat mengenaskan sekali

Bagaimana tidak,banyak pisau tertancap di punggungnya lalu beberapa luka tembak dan tebasan berada di sekujur tubuhnya

"mengerikan sekali"ujar Tomoyo melihat hal itu disertai dengan kekagetan dari Shimotsuki

"Berarti izumi Masamune itu bersih,Shimotsuki-san kira-kira menurut mu kapan waktu dari kematian kakak ku muramasa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Shimotsuki

"kira-kira sehari yang lalu"Ujar Shimotsuki mengira-ngira kapan kematian dari muramasa Senju

"baiklah bisa kita pastikan bahwa pembunuhan paling baru berada di dekat kita yaitu saat ia membunuh Muramasa Nee-chan jadi Karanumori-san bisa kau cari semua Saudara dari mereka yang berada paling dekat dengan korban terakhir di hari kematiannya"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada yang karanumori

"baiklah"dengan dabatase yang cukup banyak akhirnya pun hanya menyisakan satu orang untuk dilihat

"hanya satu orang yang cocok"ujar Karanumori melihat Listnya itu

"Siapa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius karena ia ingin melihat siapa yang berani-benraninya membunuh Muramasa

"Izumi Shinichi sepupu dari Izumi masamune,dan bisa dipastikan setiap hari kematian korban selalu ada dia didekatnnya"ujar karanumori

"baiklah sekarang cari jejaknya sekarang"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada karanumori

"baik"karanumori dengan cepat mencari kembali jejak yang digunakan oleh Izumi Shinichi untuk berkeliaran bebas di depan mereka

"di perfektur Kuoh,dekat dengan akademi Kuoh"ujar Karanumori dengan nada serius

"akademi Kuoh"tiba-tiba Azazel berbicara dengan nada serius kepada mereka semua

"benar apa kau mengetahuinya?"tanya Naruto kepada Azazel dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Azazel

"ya aku mengetahuinya,itu adalah sekolah dari anak teman ku"ujar Azazel dengan nada serius kepada yang lain

"baiklah kita kejar dia"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada seluruh divisi satu

"apa kau lupa ini sudah jam berapa?"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"hmm bukankah baru jam 10 malam?"ujar Naruto malas dengan senpainya ini

"ya,kita kejarnya besok saja"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada Naruto

"tidak,Inspektur Shimotsuki aku ingin kalian mengerjarnya sekarang"tiba-tiba CEO dari Biro ini berbicara kepada mereka lewat monitor milik Karanumori lagi

"tuh"ujar Naruto melihat kearah CEO

"Cih baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Shimotsuki yang akhirnya mengalah lalu dengan cepat mereka mencoba mengejar Shnichi yang sudah berada di kuoh

Dengan bantuan gps dari karanumori jadi mereka mempunyai tujuan yang jelas untuk menangkap Shinichi

Selama perjalanan itu tidak ada yang ribut karena mereka semua fokus akan misi yang satu ini

Perjalanan berlangsung cukup lama karena jarak dari Tokyo ke Kuoh itu memakan waktu sekitar 5 jam penuh jika menggunakan kendaraan darat

Jadi waktu itu digunakan untuk mencari tahu target lebih dalam lagi agar mereka bisa langsung menangkap mereka

SKIP*************************************************************

Kira-kira pukul 3 pagi mereka akhirnya sampai didepan persembunyian dari Izumi Shinichi

Dengan cepat Seluruh anggota divisi satu menggrebek Izumi Shinichi yang berada disana

"kami dari biro keamanan umum cepat serahkan dirimu jika tidak mau terluka"ujar Shimotsuki dengan nada serius kepada izumi Shinichi

Izumi Shinichi memandang datar seluruh anggota divisi satu biro keamanan umum dari Tokyo ini

"kalian salah sudah masuk kedalam kandang harimau"Ujar Shinichi dengan nada serius

Lalu dengan cepat Shinichi berlari menuju kea tap dari rumahnya

Tak tinggal diam seluruh anggota divisi satu mencoba menyusulnya namun

*Srunng srunggg*

Bunyi suara dari mesin menggelora dirumah ini siapa yang sangka rumah ini adalah jebakan dan sangat berbahaya

"kalian semua hati-hati dengan jebakan"ujar Ginoza memperingatkan seluruh anggota divisi satu agar tetap berhati-hati dengan jebakan

"baik" lalu dengan cepat mereka berusaha mengejarnya

Mereka berhasil mengejarnya hanya saja kini tubuh mereka penuh dengan luka-luka contohnya saja Shimotsuki kini sudah terluka 3 tebasan pedang jebakan di punggungnya

Tomoyo dua tebasan di punggung,dengan dua tembakan di bahu,sementara Ginoza tangan cyborgnya hancur lebur dengan tangan kirinya yang terluka berat ditambah kakinya juga yang sudah tertusuk tombak

Azazel juga terluka di bagian kepala akibat hantaman benda tumpul yang merupakan salah satu jebakan di sana,juga dikakinya terdapat luka tusuk dari tombak

Sementara Naruto terluka di bagian bahu melintang sampai pinggang ditambah 5 luka tebas di punggungnya tiga luka tembak di kedua kakinya dengan tusukan tombak di tangan kanannya

Membuat keadaan Seluruh Divisi satu sudah kumat sekali meski dengan Dominator yang sudah siap untuk ditembakkan

"Shinichi kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi"ujar Naruto dengan nada serius kepada Izumi Shinichi

"hahaha kalau begitu coba saja,badan ku kebal dari peluruh"ujar Shinichi sombong dengan kekuatan tubuhnya

"Sombong sekali,baiklah akan ku tembak"ujar Naruto dengan cepat seluruh anggota divisi satu mengarahkan tembakannya pada Shinichi

"Izumi Shinichi…Koefisien Criminal 338,34 mengaktifkan eliminated mode"tiba-tiba seluruh pemegang dominator disana mendengar hal itu karena semuanya mengacungkannya pada Shinichi

"berhati-hatilah saat menembak"itulah kata-kata terakhir yang mereka dengar dari masuknya dominator ke mode eliminated

*Sruung*'

Mereka semua menembakkannya dan yang terjadi adalah tubuh Izumi Shinichi mulai membesar

"Tidak mungkin-Tidak mungkin!"teriak Izumi Shinichi sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya meledak menjadi gumpalan daging yang tidak berguna

"Tck ini menyakitkan"gumam Naruto melihat sekujur tubuh seluruh anggota divisi satu terluka

"mari kita pulang"ujar Naruto dengan nada santai

Lalu dengan sekejap mereka semua tumbang dan diangkat oleh tim medis menuju kendaraan mereka untuk diobati

Pertarungan melawan kasus ini akhirnya selesai bahkan tidak ada yang mengeluh dengan hasil ini karena inilah yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukan oleh divisi satu

Bila divisi lain mungkin saja mereka sudah tewas terbantai akibat jebakan-jebakan yang dipasang oleh Shinichi dengan kejeniusannya memasang jebakan

Dia mungkin adalah salah satu musuh paling tangguh yang dihadapi oleh Divisi satu

*Di suatu tempat*

"Ku harap kau menyukainya Naru-chan"seseorang bertudung sedang melihat apa yang terjadi hari itu di sebuah layar monitor

"Disaster apa ini menarik perhatian mu?"tanya seorang pria padanya dari belakang

"Ah Makishima Shougo aku benar-benar menyukai keadaan dimana mereka harus bersusah payah hanya untuk melawan rank D seperti Shinichi"ujar orang yang dipanggil Disaster itu

"hahaha kurasa sudah benar aku mengajak mu bekerja sama kau memang bisa diandalkan"ujar Makishima dengan nada santai kepada Disaster

"benar tinggal tunggu kita mengirimkan bidak-bidak kita yang lain maka kita akan mengetahui sebagai mana tinggi dari biro keamanan umum serta System Sybil"ujar Disaster dengan nada santai kepada Makishima

"baiklah selanjutnya apa yang akan ku kirim yah?"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note:hola ketemu sama Author di fic baru ini lagi hehehe maap gak update-update fic lainnya,itu karena seluruh tujuan ku di fic ini sulit tercapai makanya saya membuat fic baru ini,jadi semoga fic ini dapat menjadi pengganti yang baik untuk beberapa fic saya

Dan juga ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic begini 4K lebih hahaha,jadi mohon maaf jika banyak ceritanya yang amburadul


End file.
